Dead Robin
by irochka
Summary: Robin is dead, is he?this is my first fiction.Pleas r and r.


It is hard to believe.He ran away again!Again!Again!He will never catch him?It is his fault,absolutely.He is so helpless,miserable,disgusting to himself.he stared on the silling hating himself.robins body was wounded, it really hurts him,but his mind and heart hurt himself much more.he was lying there and thinking only about one thing:SLade.He hates him so much,he hurts innocent people,he was the cause of mess in Jump city.He sat up on his bed and groan,his wounds hurt him much.The night was in the city,and everybody was sleeping.he looked around himself:it was his room,he was as usually alone,Slade was gone for sometime,so why he felt so bad he didn't know.Robin lied on his bed again,he anyway could'nt do nothing now,so he stared in ceiling,and sleep came to him with some time.

NEXT MORNING

-TOFU

-MEAT

-TOFU

-MEAT

-TOFU

-MEAT

-If you don't shut up right now i'll do what i did yesterday-said Raven standing in the doorway.Cyborg and BB shuted up really quickly,because they remembered how Raven closed their mouth with her power for whole day,so they stood their quietly and a little horrified.Raven was sitting on the couch, Cy snd BB were cooking,when Starfire entered room

-Glorious morning,friends-she said.Everybody only gave her a glare"be quiet"and didn't answer.She didn't notice

-So,what are we going to do in such marvellous day?-she asked.Nobody even looked.Everybody was in bad mood,except her of course.

-ok-she said-i get it,if somebody need me i will be in the room of bad.-this time she understood what was happening and went to her room to think and to listen to music.

-At last she gat it or i would kill myself-BB murmured

-tell me-said quietly cyborg,when Robin enterd living room.She quickly looked around and saw everybodys mood after yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

-no we need to stop him-Robin cried

-but Robin,we have to fight these monsters,we'll do it next time-answered Cy

-Ok Fine i'll do it myself-he cried and ran after SLade.Of course he didn't catch him only by himself,he only get badly wounded.Of course his friends were mad,of course he was mad too.

_END FLASHBACK_

She make her music louder not to hear how they were arguing,she knew that that was the best thing to do to everybody,wasn't it?she asked herself.Of course she was sad,her friends were everything she had,they were he family,her life,her everything and she knew that everything will end in some time.She listened to music,and it was taking her away,she liked music,it made her that they will be friends forever,that everything gonna be ok.she liked music,it makes her feel better and she was listening to it,thinking about her true friends,when she realized that it will be much better if she will be looking at sky,not at her ceiling.And it was really gret idea,so she took her cd player and went to roof.but somebody was already there,but they didn't notice each other.Star went to another part of roof and lied at the floor.it was cold and snow was falling , but she liked it,it was making her feal calm.Robin was sitting on the opposite part of roof thinking about Slade.'They don't understand and they never will"he thought"but i don't care i understand.At least we make it clear,and they are not _so_ mad about me now and...Star?was she ther?I didn't see her?Or she was there?"Suddenly he heard a quiet song,he turned around and saw Star lying on the floor with her eyes closed and she was singing something quietly,he smiled,but he didn't disturb her,he just went off the roof.It was getting late,but she didn't want to get out of roof.She was listening to the same disc all time but she didn't care.Soon she felt asleep on roof.

Robin soon came to roof and noticed star was sleeping there,he bring blankets,and make her warm.She was sleeping there wery peaefully still listening to music.He was sitting there and watching sunrise.It is gonna a good day-he thought,but he didn't now what is gonna be next day.

NEXT MORING

-MEA...-begin to shout,but he noticed Raven coming in the kitchen,and closed his mouth.-Glorious morning friends!-she said

-Morning,Star-they answered.She smiled to herself remembering how they were in bad mood.

-Where is our friend Robin-she wondered

-On the roof-Bb answered.Star smiled,she was sleeping there tonight...

-Hello guys-Robin said

-Hi Robin-yhey answered

-So what are we gonna do?-he asked

-Everybody stared at him,Robin wasn't happy too often,and thism was one of that days

-Oh yeah!cyborg shouted-we can make a Friday party-only we.

ok Cy,get ready i will come soon to help you-he smiled and quited the door.

everybody was staring at each other-Robin...party ...help.Something was wrong with him,they laughed.

Cyborg ran in his room to bring -blankets.He was cooking food all day,and arguing with BB,because even Raven was in good mood.

-What film do you want to see-asked Robin

-Something of everything - answered everybody in one voice and began to smile to each other.Ot was a really good day.They have seen the movie and now were taqlking about everything.At last they felt themselves a family.With time everybody was sleeping.Star felt cold so she moved to somebody who was near her,Robin in dream hugged her.They saw so happy dreams,even Raven understood that life wasn't that bad.

NEXT MORNING

Robin got up the first and saw he was hugging Star,he blushed and stood up,trying not to woke up her.Everybody was sleeping so calm."I'm glad they all are my friends and my family"-he thought.

But suddenly alarm went on.

-Dude,didn't they rest anytime?he asked jumping up frightened.Guys,hurry up,we have to go-Robin said-but at first i want to tell you guys,that you are my friends and my family,and you ar people about whom i'll take care ALWAYS.Everybody smiled,and Star answered"we love you too robin".

-Slade,what now,yesterday wasn't enough for you,was it-Roibin asked comning to tv

-Robin,Robin,Robin,i like my things to be done.but unbfortunately you will never understand.

-What is he talking about-Robin thought.

-Titans Go!

They were in forest near Jump city and mountain looked so beautiful in snow,it was snowing.

-Slade come here,or you are coward?

-No i'm not-he answered looking at Robin-and so my friends

Behind him was standing 3 monsters.

-Fight them-slade said angrily

And they began fighting.BB turned in the dinosaur,Stars eyes began glowing,and Robin of course was fighting with Slade

-What do you forget here-Robin asked

-you soon will know-Slade answered and kick him in stomach,Robin couldn't block him,and felt down

-Say buy to your friends and push a button.Something up began to make noise,rocks were falling on them

-Titans carefull-he cried,but it was too late,they didn't hear him.

-Guys i love you,i love you St...-was his last thought until everything was dark around him.

when he woke up it was a mess of trees and rocks.He was wounded again,though his lasts wounds were fresh too.-Cyborg.Beastboy,Rven,Starfire.he shouted but nobody answered

"IF they are...-he thought.-Guys i didn't tell you but you were the most important thing in my life-he whispered.He looke on himself and saw blood was all over him.

when he suddenly noticed something moving,and then saw Star.

-Star-he shouted,are you ok?Star,SSSTTTAAARRR -he cried.he hoped she WAS alive-

-Robin-she said weakly and smiled-are you unharmed?she asked and close her eyes

-Oh no,she is not gona die-he thought running to her.His blood was on snow,but he didn't notice.He touched her neck,she had pulse,but it was slow and weak,and there were her blood all over snow.She was wounded.He put one hand behind her neck,another behind her kneels.it was hard for him to carry her because he was wounded too.He shouted his friends names,but nobody answered,he felt that he is getting weaker with every minute,but he still was carrying her,her the one she truly loved...

-Guys,Cyborg,Raven,Beast Boy-he cried,but he has only a tiny bit of hope.

-Guys he cried.He already wasn't able to walk,he was so weak.She tried her pulse,she had but she was very weak.He cut his clothes,and strip it around wounds where were blood.Suddenly he felt very weak and his eyes were so heavy,he tried not to closethem,but they were closing,he fastly kissed Star on her lips and whispered

-Star i will always love you,forever and ever.he said and closed his eyes.

When he woke up,they were in tower,his friends were standing around him.Star was crying on his chest,Raven was crying too,beast boy was hugging her ,tear was running down Cy's cheak.

-I love you too Robin-Styar saud crying more

-Guys,i am here,guys he has said and stood up and saw his own body lying on the medical bed

-What the!GUYS,i don't like it-he said

-Guys,we have to take Star of here,or she is gonna be crying all her life

-No,Robin,WHY?WHY?I love you too-she said,cryiing

-Come on,star we have to go-Said raven and hugging all they got out of that room.but suddenly Cy returned-man,i didn't tell you it too often'but you was our best friend,and we loved you,and we will forever remember you-he said,again tear was ruuning down his cheak,

and what about Slade -he said,angrily-we will make him suffer,he will tell us everything,for you,I wish you could finish this,but he gasp and quit the room

-

so i am a ...GHOST?-Robin asked

-Yes you are-answered a very familiar voice,he turned around and see his mom and dad

-MOM DAD-he cried to them and hugged them tightly.

-You are an angel now-his dad said,but my friends,they suffer,i don't want them to..-he cried'tear was running down his cheak.

-Sorry sun,we have to take you to Justice

-To what?

-Justice.They will decide what are you gonna be.

AT JUSTICE

-So robin,what do you think you are gonna do now-The judje asked

-I...I...i want my friends not to suffer,and this is all

-I knew it-Judje said

-you knew?

-Of course i do,i see your heart and your soul-he answered-because of your pure soul,you can choose

-you can stay with your friends,or stay with your parents

Robin thought"Mom,dad i missed you so much, but Star,friends.Soon or not i will come to my parents,but to my friends...

-OK,so what do you decided?-asked judje

-Friends,he whispered

-My boy ,i am so proud of you-said her mom

-You do?-he asked

-Of course,we are-answered his dad-your time will come,but now you have to be with your family,true family-he smiled

-And we will always be your angels-added mom.

He quickly hugged hius parents and soon he felt pain.He was again in his body.

-Guyshe said-Guys

-They enterd the room

-ROBIN!ROBIN!-Star begin to cry happilu

-DUDE YOU ARE-bb cried

-BUYAAAAAA-cy

Even Raven was crying happily,he was alive

2 WEEKS LATER

-So guys,are we goona have a party or what?Why are you bored-he asked angrily

-BOYAH-cried Cy

-Dude,i like the way you think-cried bb

-Yeah,robin,way to go-saud Raven, they ran in their rooms.

-

so,Star-he grinned-love me?huh?

-She blushed.He came closer to her,touching her cheak,then he lightely kissed her on her lips,but when sha answered him,he kissed her even deeply.

oh yeah,guys way to go-Said Raven to couple,smiling

-Thanks,guys-Answered Robin,hugging his girlfriend around her waist,they were preparing for a party for him.Soon titan East will come,he smiled and kissed Star on her cheak again.


End file.
